


Имя твое — пять букв

by desterra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Стиву не нравится идея родственных душ...Не нравилась.(пролог)





	Имя твое — пять букв

**Author's Note:**

> Первый и последний мой набег в сторону этой ау.  
> Фик недописан, потому что идея соулмейтов мне так и не стала близка.

Стив никогда ни от кого не пытался скрыть тот факт, что список вещей, его раздражающих, стремится к бесконечности. В прямом смысле. Неаккуратность, жирные пончики, кукольные мультфильмы, опера, снег, убийцы, продавцы оружия, пьяные водители. И это только начало. Другое дело, что не скрывать, абсолютно не значит — афишировать. Поэтому окружающие его люди знали только о самом первом пункте этого списка: предопределённость. То, чего все хотят, о чём мечтают, к чему стремятся. Эдакая полутайная миссия каждого человека на земле — найти того, чьё имя начертано на твоём теле, того, кто носит твоё имя на себе. Словно клеймо. Макгаррету это было не нужно, от слова совсем.  
Он видел, как отчаивались люди, бросая все свои силы на бесплодные поиски. Он видел, как рушились семьи тех, кто не стал искать, а оно вдруг само приходило. И образцовые супруги, отцы, матери слетали с катушек, бросали всё и всех, ради того, предназначенного. Ни то, ни другое не казалось ему правильным. Поэтому Стив, уехав с острова после смерти матери, набил свою первую тату прямо на дурацком имени, проявившемся ещё в раннем детстве. Дэнни, серьёзно? Мало того, что имя было таким обычным, таким серым и скучным, так оно ещё было и неполным. Дэниел? Даниэль? К чёрту. Правда. К тому же, зачем нужна любовь, если решил посвятить свою жизнь иной цели? Служба своей стране, как бы пафосно это не звучало, была единственной целью, которая действительно привлекала Макгаррета. Всё остальное не шло ни в какое сравнение.  
За все эти годы Стив позмакомился с шестью Дэниелями, одной Даниэлью и ни разу не предпринял попыток к сближению. Поэтому, вполне возможно, что кто-то из них и был предначертан ему. Но крыльев не вырастало, сердце не ёкало, а сам Макгарретт делал всё возможное, чтобы знакомство с носителем этого имени оставалось поверхностным. Он самостоятельно строил свою судьбу и свои отношения. Минимум привязанности, максимум дела. И так было до встречи с детективом Дэнни Уильямсом.

— Развод? — уточнил Стив.  
— И такое бывает, — ответил Дэнни. — Это всё, что ты должен знать. Спасибо, что не спрашиваешь.  
Намёки Стив понимал, особенно такие толстые. Но не сунуть нос в дело нового напарника, конечно, не мог. И снова всё упиралось в идиотскую судьбу. Банально до зубовного скрежета. Именем, проявившемся у Рейчел, не было имя Дэнни. Очередной виток неизбежности, которую так ненавидел Стив. Но сделать с этим он, к сожалению, ничего не мог. Не то, чтобы он хотел. На самом деле, и это было его большой постыдной тайной, Стив некоторым образом оставался доволен тем, как сложилась ситуация. Уильямс, конечно, не казался подарком небес, но всё же что-то в нём цепляло. Какая-то правильная упёртость, верность принципам и людям. Серьёзно, что ещё нужно хорошему напарнику? Пожалуй, ничего.

— О боже, — сказал однажды, несколько недель спустя, Чин, — ты хоть осознаёшь, что ведёшь себя как восторженная старшеклассница?  
— Не понял, — честно признался Стив, краем глаза отслеживая перемещение Дэнни по кабинету.  
— Я так и думал, — отозвался Чин и ушёл, отказываясь пояснить свои слова.  
Стив забыл о его вопросе, как только услышал, что Дэнни говорит по телефону уставшим склочным голосом. Почему-то казалось важным как можно быстрее привести настроение напарника в состояние, близкое к идеальному. Немного иронии, капелька недоумения и много-много припрятанного в глубине зрачков смеха. Размышлять же над тем, когда и почему эмоциональное состояние Уильямса стало чуть ли не приоритетной задачей для него, Макгаррета, Стив не собирался. Очевидно же: если Дэнни печален, разозлён, близок к состоянию аффекта, то он не может нормально функционировать, то есть выполнять свою работу. А Стив как-то очень быстро и незаметно для себя привык во всём полагаться на напарника. Тот хоть и был занозой в заднице, с этими своими постоянными нравоучениями и списком правил "что ни в коем случае нельзя делать морскому котику на суше", но спину прикрывал на совесть. Да и развлекал Макгаррета весьма неплохо.

— Ты смешной, — месяцами позже покивал головой Комикона, прищурив глаза, словно знал какую-то великую тайну.  
— Почему это? — уточнил Стив, продолжая разглядывать открытую шею Дэнни и крикнул, не дожидаясь ответа: — Потерял свой галстук, Дэнно?  
Уильямс закатил глаза и показал ему рукой очень неприличную фигуру.

Ладно, Стив готов был признать, что не является эталоном гибкости и действительно хорошо умеет не обращать внимания на неугодные ему факты, но он всегда был и всегда будет умным парнем. Это может подвердить кто угодно, даже Дэнни. Поэтому решение не игнорировать больше некторые странности своего поведения, а тщательно их проанализировать, он принял не десять, а всего лишь пару лет спустя после той, самой первой встречи с Уильямсом. И анализ привёл его к весьма неутешительному выводу. Он действительно похож на восторженную старшеклассницу, это раз. Он на самом деле выглядит клоуном или, в лучшем случае, умильным неудачником, пытаясь произвести впечатление на Дэнни, это два. Он, кажется, впервые столь безоговорочно влюблён, это три. И последнее с списке, но первое по значимости, он непременно должен знать, чьё имя носит на своём теле детектив Дэнни Уильямс. Потому что, если все эти глупые, неконтролируемые реакции тела и поведения не связаны с тем, что принято считать судьбой и встречей с предназначенным, то тогда остаётся только одно объяснение: Стив просто сошёл с ума. Признавать себя психом в медицинском смысле, а не в том, который вкладывал в это слово Дэнни, периодически называя так Макгаррета, Стив не собирался. Да и не похоже всё это на банальное сумасшествие. Он просто так долго и так упорно пытался вытравить из памяти признаки, свидетельствующие о том, что нужный человек уже рядом, что не сумел сразу их распознать. И, ладно, к чёрту все принципы и жизненные установки — себе можно было не лгать — он действительно надеялся, что именно его имя назовёт Дэнни в ответ на несложный вопрос.  
— Чего? — удивление напарника можно было потрогать руками. Вскинутые брови, приоткрытый рот, выражение лица "ты не человек, идиотище, ты — инопланетянин".  
— Какое имя у тебя проявилось? — терпеливо повторил Макгарретт.  
— Это личная информация, Стивен, — Дэнни дёрнул плечом и вернулся к просмотру фильма.  
— Дэнно?  
— Даже ты должен понимать значение слова "личная", — откликнулся Уильямс, продолжая пялиться в телевизор. — И нет, Стив, тебе нельзя смотреть на меня словно побитый брошенный щенок. Это не сработает. Не сегодня.

На такой ответ Стив не рассчитывал. Но всё же он никогда не умел отступать от намеченной цели и учиться не собирался. Ему просто нужен был план.


End file.
